Ep 696 (4 Feb 1991)
Synopsis At the [[The Beach House|Beach House]], [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] and [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] are chatting. This is clearly annoying [[Adam Cameron|Adam]] who eventually stomps out in a huff. Meanwhile, [[Alf Stewart|Alf]] and [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] discuss their worries over the future of his store. [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] and [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] also have things on their mind. Pippa is worried that Patricia could be right about [[Sally Fletcher|Sally]] running away over her starting to see [[Michael Ross|Michael]]. She ran away before over the Keatings so she has form. They're interrupted by an irate guest called Mr Hopkins who has decided he wants to pay his bill and move on. [[Ben Lucini|Ben]]'s noisy goats kept him awake all night. [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] comes home to a deserted house. He doesn't yet know Bobby has moved out but that's going to change. One trip to Alf's store and a conversation with Alf and Marilyn later, he's finally in the loop. He visits Bobby at the Beach House and sends Adam away. Inevitably, their conversation just goes round and round in circles. Bobby tells him that even if the foster child issue hadn't arisen, she would have moved out in time anyway. Grown-up children don't live with their parents. Meanwhile, Alf is moving on with doing something about his ailing store. A real estate agent evaluates the business and comes back to him with unpleasantly low figures. Later, Alf calls up to the caravan park and offers Ben some leftover goat feed he has found. Ben advises him to work for someone else and let them have the ulcers. As things stand, he and Ailsa are comfortably off and the diner's doing well. Adam's annoyance at Bobby moving in has increased during the day. When he complains to Marilyn later, she tells him off for being so selfish. Back at the caravan park, a man arrives to talk to Ben about his goats. It turns out that he's a council health inspector and that there have been several complaints about Ben's goats. He doesn't have a permit to keep livestock in the caravan park and will have to have them gone within a week. Before leaving, he mentions that his grandfather used to keep angora goats. On a farm though. Ailsa calls to visit Bobby, hoping to stop her fostering plans in her track by discussing practicalities. Mostly along the lines of having to hire new staff to cover Bobby's hours and the cost hitting her in the pocket. She's taken aback when she realised Bobby has already worked all of this out. An excited Alf has been hatching a cunning plan all day. He summons Marilyn and Ailsa to his store to unveil his revelation. The bank manager has agreed to allow him to mortgage their house and offset their overdraft in order to save the store. To say Ailsa is unhappy is like mentioning that the sky is blue. Cast *[[Adam Cameron]] - [[Mat Stevenson]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] Guest Cast * Council Inspector - Mark Bower * Mr Hopkins - Nicholas Lidstone * Tony Clark - Robert Hunter * Bank Manager - Charles Lawson - * Writer - Ray Harding * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 695 (1 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 697 (5 Feb 1991)]]